He's here-Creepypasta video game fic
by Fuzzballtherat17
Summary: Set in the POV of a video game character who will remain unnamed till near the end. When...Lets for now call him "X"..When X walks outside his house he notices something's wrong with his world and confused and curious he starts to walk trying to find a answer to what has happened..Will X succeed? Contains Strong language and gore, only for mature audiences


This morning,Jeez it was pretty fucked up and I don't know fully if I can bring myself to explain the stomach churnin' events ya know. It was so disgustin' and the worse thing I'd ever seen. I lost a few friends and what happened that day will forever haunt me. It was so creepy cause the mornin' seemed almost normal when I woke up,got ready and grabbed my sneakers and hurried out of my house locking the door and forgetting again about breakfast.

I whistled to myself and looked up at the sky before I went out for a morning run. It was a dark crimson which made my stomach knot up slightly and made me for once in my life feel uneasy, it was normally a bright happy blue with birds flying through it tweeting happily. I didn't feel uneasy cos the sky was crimson,it was cos the sky was empty no birds just silence. I walked not feeling like running,ignoring the protest in my stomach as I continued to walk not seeing a single animal or friend yet...I walked for a while feeling nervous at the empty-ness of my home. I felt alone as all I could hear was the sound of my sneakers soles squeak as I walked.I ignored the sound until five seconds later I heard a crunch and squelch,I shuddered wondering what had just crunched under my foot,so I slowly proceeded to lift my foot up to see blood and some sort of organs. "Fuck!" I jumped back and threw up as I saw a bird lying still in the grass,It's expression was twisted in a pained look. I clearly hadn't killed it, It looked like it had been dead for a few hours. I shook and walked around it walked on shaking the scene off. Why I didn't just turn back at that time I never knew but I had to know what was going on. I speed up slightly and to my amazement I was greeted by nothing for a few miles and started to calm down and whistled,closing my eyes while a walked.

_What the fuck happened to that bird back there?! It looked like something had violently attacked it and its eyes was..._I paused as something swung at me with enough sheer force to knock me to the ground and I groaned and slowly opened my eyes. _Big mistake._

I screamed as loud as I could as I saw a body hung from a tree with a cable or something. It's red eyes was dull and tears was almost ready to fall from the corpse, It was a female, covered in scratches and a haunted look in its eyes._ Wait!_ I knew this girl...Fuck what had happened to her eyes?! Why was her clothes ripped?! S-She couldn't have killed herself she was far to strong to even think about doing that! I could feel the vomit rising up my throat as I tried so hardly to hold the tears back. I quickly got up and ran off, away from her corpse and slowly and regrettably finding more gruesome corpses along the way and upon the body count reaching to the teens and rising I did cry, closing my eyes and running faster until finally someone alive bumped into me. I opened my eyes and shook. It was my buddy and he crawled over to me and hugged me tight sobbing into my chest. I started to rub his back,tears rolling down my own face.

"S-So I'm guessing you saw that shit back there?" I asked him and he muffled a "yes" into my chest and slowly moved away from me."I-I'm scared buddy" He said and I sighed sadly. "Me too kid" I replied and stood up,helping him up. "What happened?" I asked him. "Long story but h-he's back" my friend replied coughing lightly. "You ok? And who?" I asked. "He almost killed me and I'm fine physically" He replied. "Who?!" I replied looking at my friend nervously. He panicked hearing a noise and grabbed my hand. "The doll is back...We have to run.._Sonic"_ He said to me and flew up into the sky with me trying his hardest to get us away as the doll got closer and my eyes shrank in size. _Oh fuc..._


End file.
